Supernatural Hell Series:Part One-The Hell WIthin You
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Dean Winchester is not the kind of man to fall in love. It's never been his style. But he's never met HER. Roxxie Malone swore she was done with men. They were all the same. But she's never met HIM. Now,that's all about to change. SUPERNATURAL HELL SERIES:PART ONE (THE HELL WITHIN YOU)


_**Supernatural Hell Series:Part One (The Hell Within You)**_

**(Author's Note:Okay..so this is my first actual attempt at something other than Inuyasha fanfics,so please be nice. I really love the show..I've seen every episode ever aired and I try to keep up with the latest news. A few things you should know before starting,this is post season 7..but Bobby's still alive. Dean didn't go to Purgatory. So,without further ado,I present to you,the Supernatural Hell Series:Part One..The Hell Within You!)**

**Chapter One**

I sighed and looked over at Sammy. He looked as frustrated as me.

"Nothing?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing. I dunno,Dean. I think maybe Bobby's losing his touch."

I sighed and walked to the mini fridge as Sammy continued.

"I mean,all we really have here is six mangled bodies,which is weird. I'll give you that,but there's no clues to indicate that it's _our_ kind of weird,ya know?"

"I know. I got nothing too. Beer?"

Sammy nodded and I handed him a beer.

"So,what do we do?"

"Well,Bobby thought it was worth checking out,which we did. We got nothing,so I guess we head back to Bobby's and inform him of the steaming pile of crap that he had us sifting through on this wild goose chase."

Sammy shook his head.

"You wanna tell Bobby he was wrong?"

"Not really,but what else can we do?"

"Try to find whatever it was that Bobby saw here."

"Look Sammy,Bobby didn't see anything here. He thought he did. It's an honest mistake that many hunters make. Sometimes,you read a little too much into the Sunday papers. Sometimes weird is just weird. Nothing supernatural,just weird. Lot of psychos in the world today,Sammy."

Sam sighed and stood.

"I guess so. I'm gonna take a shower and then I guess we'll pack up."

"Sounds good."

I watched my brother walk into the small bathroom of the motel we were staying in. I shook my head and turned on the tv. Since I had a while,I'd kill the time with some pay-per-view.

_(*Twenty Minutes Later*)_

I sat up as I heard my phone ringing. Was I asleep? Damn,I must have been a little more tired than I realized. I looked around and located my cell.

"Hello?"

"Is this a Dean Winchester?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name's Roxxie Malone. I know Bobby Singer."

"What can I do for you?"

"My dad and Bobby worked together a few years back. There was a case,they never _finished _it. I think I have some signs of a possible return. I got Bobby's old number from my dad's journal,but it was disconnected. There was another number. For a John Winchester. Voicemail said call you. Can you help me?"

"I believe so. Give me your location."

"Jackson,Mississippi."

"What kinda creature we talkin?"

"Unidentified. Look,I can't talk now. Can you make the trip? Or get me someone who can?"

"I'll make the trip."

"Good. How far are you?"

"I'm actually in Frankfort,Kentucky."

"So,about ten hours. Meet me at 2545 Cherry Blossom Hill."

"Yes ma'am. See ya then."

"Goodbye."

I sighed and hung up the phone. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Sammy! Hurry up! I got our next location."

"Alright,chill. I'm hurrying."

_(*Meanwhile in Jackson*)_

I sighed as I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock. 11:55 pm. I glanced to Jeanine,a co-worker.

"Hey Jeanine?"

"What's up Roxxie?"

"Mind if I go ahead and take off?"

"No problem."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

I smiled,hugged Jeanine,and grabbed my purse. I started the walk to Mike's Bar 'N' Grill on the next block. I smiled as I walked up to the bar.

"Roxxie,just in time."

"Hey Roni."

"The usual?"

"You know me too well."

She laughed and poured me a beer.

"Rough night?"

"Eh,no worse than usual."

I worked at Midnight Magic,a nightclub.

"What time you get off tonight?"

"Ugh,two."

"Cool."

"You gonna hang around or go home?"

"Home,I think."

"Ok. I'll see you there."

"Mmkay."

"You walking?"

"Always."

"I don't understand why you don't take the car that you pay good money maintaining."

"I enjoy the fresh air and the time it gives me to clear my head."

"Then why spend so much money on a car?"

"I like the look of it and knowing it's there when I don't wanna use my two feet."

She laughed and shook her head.

"What am I gonna do with you Roxxanna Lee?"

I took a drink from the beer and laughed.

"Love me."

She shook her head.

"That's all I can do. Good night. Please be careful."

"I will. See you at home."

"See ya."

I started the three block walk home. About a block in,I started getting the feeling I wasn't alone. I checked my jacket pockets. Pepper spray,holy water,salt,lighter,and a silver knife. I was protected. I kept my head down and safely reached my apartment. I unlocked the door and slipped into the house,locking the door back behind me. I walked into the kitchen,grabbing the salt. I began salting the doors and windows. I checked the devil's trap under the rug. Once I was satisfied,I walked to the bathroom and began stripping. Nothing like a hot shower after a long night at work.

_(*Meanwhile in Kentucky-Dean's POV*)_

I smiled as Sammy stepped out of the bathroom.

"So,you found a new location?"

He began drying his hair.

"Yupp. We gotta get you a hair cut. It takes you too long to wash that mane."

He rolled his eyes.

"Where are we goin,Dean?"

"Jackson,Mississippi."

"What's in Jackson?"

"A young woman named Roxxie Malone."

"A woman? Dean,there had better be a case attached to this woman. We're not going all the way to Jackson,Mississippi for you to try to get laid!"

I laughed.

"No. The woman called me with a case."

"Called you?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"

"Not much. Just that she found Bobby's old number in a journal of her father's,but of course it's disconnected. There was another number. Dad's. His voicemail said call me,so she did. She said she had an unidentified monster that she believed to be the same thing her father,Bobby,and Dad were hunting a few decades ago. Other than where to meet her,that's all she gave me. Said she couldn't talk."

Sammy nodded and started packing. Once we were finished and the Impala was loaded,I looked at Sam.

"Off to the good ole south,then?"

Sam smiled.

"Off to the good ole south."

"Ah,never gets boring."

With that,we were on our way to Jackson,Mississippi.

_(*Roxxie's POV*)_

I sighed as I sat up and stretched. What time was it? I looked at the clock. 9:45 am. I walked to the bedroom. No Roni.

"Roni?"

I walked to the fridge for a cold beer. There was a note.

_My Dearest Roxxanna Lee,_

_I'm leaving for a couple of days. Victoria called me last night. She's having some troubles with the boyfriend and "needs some sister time". Meaning,she needs me there to listen to her talk about this guy non-stop,to listen to her complain about all the shit she has to deal with,and basically support her for a weekend until he decides to come back. Basically,I'm dealing with Victoria and all her Victoria ways. I'm gonna miss you sooo much. Love you._

_-Veronica Lynette._

_(P.S. I would love to know why there was salt on my windows and in front of my doors.)_

I sighed. That was good. I didn't need Roni knowing about this guy. I didn't need the stress of lying to her. I smiled and decided to get dressed. I was wearing tight blue skinny jeans,a tight white tanktop,and a leather jacket. I had on leather boots,as well. I pulled my hair back and walked out the door. I passed my blood red El Camino and my midnight blue Mustang. I decided to take my pride and joy out today. There was a mint condition,top of the line,Harley. I smirked and put on the helmet. With that,I was on my way. 2545 Cherry Blossom Hill was an overlook for Cherry Blossom Beach. I leaned over the railing and watched the waves. Eventually,I heard footsteps.

"Roxxie Malone?"

I turned around to face two very handsome men. One had shorter hair. The other was taller with longer hair.

"Yes."

"Dean Winchester. We spoke on the phone."

I shook the shorter one's hand.

"This is my brother,Sam."

"Hi."

I shook Sam's hand.

"Have a nice drive?"

"Not too bad."

"Well,I'm sure you're tired. Follow me. You can rest up at my apartment and we can cover the information there as well."

_(*Dean's POV*)_

I shook my head and walked to the parking space. I watched as Roxxie walked over to a decked-out Harley.

"Your bike?"

"Yupp. Why?"

"Nice ride. You have good taste."

"Thank you. Your's isn't too bad. '67 Impala,huh? A true beauty."

I smiled. Man,was this chick something. I followed her back to her apartment.

"Bathroom's down the hall to the left and the spare bedroom's right across from it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm sure y'all need a good rest. I have some errands to run. Make yourselves at home and enjoy. Just,please don't destroy all my shit."

She smirked and walked out the door. I looked at Sammy.

"First dibs on the shower."

He shook his head and walked into the spare bedroom. I followed. Thankfully,there were two beds. I grabbed some clothes and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Once I had showered,I layed down on the bed. Man,was I tired.

_(*Later That Evening*)_

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to wake up. I looked over at the bed across from me. There was Sammy,sleeping like a baby. I sighed and stood,walking to the kitchen. No Roxxie.

"Roxxie?"

"In the garage!"

I followed the music out the back door and directly into the garage. Roxxie rolled out from underneath a blood red El Camino. She was wearing an old Aerosmith t-shirt and holey jeans. I took a moment to examine her. Her black,curly hair was in a high ponytail. She had beautiful grey eyes and looked adorable with grease streaked on her face. She smiled.

"Hey,Dean. Sleep good?"

"Very well. Thank you."

"No problem. Want some food?"

"I am pretty hungry."

"Dinner's waitin. Follow me."

She led me into the kitchen,where the stove was covered in pots.

"Stew meat with rice and gravy,some corn,some mashed potatoes,and some peas. There's biscuits in the oven. Plates are in the dishwasher. I have soda,tea,and beer to wash it down with. I'm gonna take a shower. Help yourself."

I nodded and watched as she walked to the bathroom. I set about fixing my plate and grabbing a cold beer. I looked up when Roxxie walked outta the bathroom. She smiled.

"How's it taste?"

"Delicious. You cook it yourself?"

"I did. Grandma's training."

She giggled and I noticed I kinda liked the sound.

"Are you always so trusting?"

She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean,here we are two strange guys and you just accept us into your home. That's not wise. Not to mention,I'm gonna assume you know a thing or two about what's _really_ out there. No tests?"

"Ok. Point well made,but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well,strange girl calls and you rush ten hours away. You seem pretty comfortable in my house. Not to mention,I'm gonna assume _you_ know a thing or two about what's _really_ out there. I didn't see you doin any tests. It's called southern hospitality,Mr. Winchester."

"Mr. Winchester?"

"My Granny taught me manners."

"Just call me Dean."

"It's called southern hospitality,_Dean_."

"Well,thanks."

We both looked up as Sam walked in.

"Hey there Sammy."

"Would you like somethin to eat?"

"No thanks."

"Aww,come on Sammy. It's delicious."

"I'm sure it is,but I'll pass."

"So,Roxxie,what's this case you have?"

"Well,I don't have much of a case. I have a bunch of strange deaths with a key signature."

"Signature?"

"I did some digging and it seems every body was branded with a strange symbol."

"You have a picture of this symbol?"

"Yeah. On the computer. Meet me in the office."

We followed her to her office where she located a picture of what looked like a strange tattoo. It was a devil's trap with something written in a foreign language across it.

"Found it on the chest of every victim."

"What does that say?"

"I dunno. I know it's Italian. That much I remember from Grandma. I've been trying to translate it,but I've been kinda busy."

"Can we translate it now?"

"Yeah,but it'll take a minute. Why don't y'all familiarize yourselves with the case while I do this? I'll let you know as soon as I have something."

She handed us a stack of papers.

"That's everything I've been able to find out so far."

I nodded and started looking through the papers. It was mostly obituaries of the six that were dead. A headline piece on the deaths. And some previous accounts. She also had handed us a journal. I was assuming it was her father's. There was a marked page. I opened it and skimmed over the words.

_(*Fourty-Five Minutes Later*)_

"Aha!"

"Got it?"

"Yes! It _is_ ancient Italian."

"What's it say?"

"Quelli morti sotto tortura deve passare l'eternità in un inferno di sofferenza."

"Which means?"

"Those dead through torture shall spend an eternity in a hell of suffering."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno."

"Well,it doesn't give us any more clues. I guess it's time to play field agent."

I stood and walked to the spare bedroom to suit up. Once Sam and I were done,we walked to the kitchen. Roxxie whistled.

"Lookin good,boys."

"Thank you,ma'am. Care to join us?"

"Oh no. Roxxie doesn't hunt."

"Why not?"

Her eyes glazed over and I could tell she was thinking of something painful that she didn't wanna talk about.

"Just don't. I'll research for you and help as much as possible,but I don't hunt."

I nodded and walked to the Impala with Sam right behind me.

_(*Jackson Police Department*)_

I sighed as we walked into the Jackson Police Department. I walked up to the desk where a young female deputy sat.

"Mornin. What can I do for y'all?"

We showed her our badges.

"Agents Long and Young. We'd like to see the sheriff."

"Whoo. FBI. Alrighty. One second."

She paged the sheriff.

"Sheriff Wilkens?"

"Yes?"

"Agents Long and Young here of the FBI to see you."

"Send them in Denise."

Denise smiled.

"Through that door agents."

I nodded and followed Sam to where the sheriff was standing.

"Agents."

"Sheriff."

"Step into my office."

He turned and walked into the small office. We followed.

"What can I do for the Men in Black?"

"We're here about the recent murders."

"I see."

Sam spoke up.

"It's a terrible thing and we'd just like to help."

"Well,I appreciate that,Agent. A few of the deceased were friends of mine."

"We're sorry for the loss."

"Yeah. It's rough."

"So,there's been six so far?"

"Yupp. Six in three months. Always at the beginning and end of the month."

"I see. Was there anything unusual about the deaths?"

"You mean other than the overkill?"

"Exactly. Other than the overkill."

"Not particularly."

"Do you have copies of the autopsy reports?"

"No,the ME does,though. She's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks. Any suspects?"

"No evidence. The bastard's superb at hidin his tracks."

"Thanks sheriff. We'll keep in touch."

"Thank you,Agents."

We walked out of the office and to the ME's office.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Agents Long and Young. We're investigating the recent string of murders. The sheriff said you had copies of the autopsies."

"Doctor Elias. I do. May I see some ID,agents?"

"Oh yeah."

We flashed our badges and she handed us the folders.

"Did you note anything unusual,Doctor?"

"Not particularly. Just that these poor people underwent some extreme torture,all before death and over periods of time."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Have a nice day,agents."

"You too Doctor."

We walked to the Impala and started back toward Roxxie's place.

**(Author's Note:Ta da! First chapter. What do you think?)**


End file.
